Halloween special! Outcast Vs The Spook Master
by Chance Green G King
Summary: This will be a story that will further on once it's October and when it is the summary will change so here ya go!
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! Happy early Halloween! This is your main man the G King brining you all a one time special Halloween edition of the outcast and in this story there will be jokes and most likely enemy Halloween themed enemy's so I hope that it's all to your liking so I do truly hope that you laugh out blood ( kidding...or am I? ) Redrum! Redrum! Redrum! Redrum!

Also as usual I don't own fairy tail nor the manga I just own all the main contents of the story such as these monsters and Oc charterers that you will see later on.

Just be advised that this will not be focused on the main story of or on the outcast I'm just doing this for the hell of it so without further ado let the monsters and ghosts out!

 **Chapter 1**

 **the Spook Master**

 **Somewhere in Fiore**

On a secluded island on the that was at least 30 miles north of magnolia was a young man inside an old abandoned fortress that appeared to be used for some sort of big war centuries ago.

On the alter the man appeared to have various magic items such as lacrimas and old spell spooks surrounding an old looking staff that showed its age most likely thousands of years old.

The man had a very terrible case of acnnie for it was so bad that it made the right side of his face warp so only his right eye witch was red no pupils were showing. His hair was short dark brown while his clothes entirely consisted of all black robe.

" I've waited all year for this... " the man muttered as his hands began to radiate green energy hat coated the staff "...this time...this time they will pay... " the lacrimas surrounding the man began to give off a numerous amount of magic power that added more energy to the staff for it began to levitate along with a large magic seal appearing below and above the staff.

" ...I will get my revenge...I shall make them all pay and show them true fear " the magic surrounding the staff began to be absorbed by the object " ...and no one will stop me! No one! ".

All of the sudden a large explosion of magic erupted blowing the man off of his feet ( did it work? ) the man asked to himself as he approached the staff witch was covered by smoke that was the result of the explosion and upon the smoke clearing the mans right eye widened.

( it worked...) the man said to himself as he was in awe staring at the staff that was no longer old but it returned to its former self. The staff itself appeared look really evil for a demonic skull with large teeth was holding onto a large jewel while the rest of the staff appeared to have a set of bat like wings below the skull while the bottom of the staff had some sort of trident on the end of it.

Once the man grabbed it something happened tentacles ripped the sleeves of his left arm apart before they wrapped the entire thing up and once that happened the left side of his face began to look more like a normal person cause now the left eye could be seen.

He then looked himself in the mirror and grinned in victory before his attention was diverted to a book that was on the ground and wanting to see if the old stories were true he aimed his staff right towards it and began to chant something.

" **Smokes of evil grant me the power to make this creation do my bidding and rain down on my enemy's so now, I ask Ravencroft to come forth and obey me!** " once that chant was done the staff zapped the book and before long something began to happen.

It opened up giving off a bright light and all of he sudden all of the ink that was used to write the book began to leak out of it like a stream of water before it began to take shape of a woman.

All of sudden the blackness of the ink faded for the woman finally gained her true form of a ghostly middle aged woman with long white hair that flowed and rippled through the air. Her eyes were glowing white and she was dressed in black lavender gown with red pendent around her neck.

( yes! Yes! " Ravencroft do you know who I am? " " yes my master " the ghost bowed to the mysterious man who imediatlely call him master much to his pleasure before he went over to the book and found the authors name

" Mr,X...thank you for these wonderful stories... " he muttered to himself before he turned to Ravencroft.

" we have work to do but first I need a some more reading material " after he said that the stranger motioned the witch ghost to do something and something she did.

She waved her arm right in the direction to her righty releasing a ray of energy right towards an a large stature that resembled that of a giant manticore and once the energy engulfed it its eyes began to glow bright red and the stone on its body began to tear off as it turned to flesh.

It then flapped its large bat like wings before it gave off a loud roar and flew over to the stranger who immediately got on it. Once it's master was on its back the manticore ran to ledge before leaping down and brought out its wings catching some air now letting it fly out to the sky with Ravencroft in tow floating next to her master.

As he was flying through the air the stranger smirked ( just you all wait...in the end I Towa will have the last laugh so you all better be ready ).

 **To be contiued**

 **Okay just to get one thing straight this is only a preview cause more chapters will be put up in October witch will be next month and I swear to freakin god one way or another i will finish this story so I ask all of you to bear with me cause I'll have a few weeks to make a bunch of chapters for this and I promise you won't be all disappointed.**

 **Now without further ado I'm done...**

 **so until next time...**

 **G King!**

 **Out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**It now shows me sitting a chair wearing a black and red suit with white outlines**

 **" oh! Hello and happy halloween this is your main host the G King in the place of Vincent Price cause sadly he's dead. Oh wait that's right a bunch of you people don't know who Vincent price is you remeber black and white Frankenstein? The scientist that was him and he in a bunch of other Classic movies.**

 **Now anyways back to the main topic this is and I'm pretty sure I said this before in the preview that this is something I always wanted to do since I love Halloween and that love will form into some crazy ass crap!**

 **Without further ado let the story continue on!**

 **Suddenly a swarm of bats began to cover my appearnce as the main title shows**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Party? More like a freakin nightmare!**

 **Narrator: It's Halloween in magnolia and everyone is doing enjoying this of year such as the leaves falling down, carving pumpkins, trick or treating along with the ocasional costume party's that come along with pranks.**

 **Curenlty at fairy tail a large costume party was being held but before we head to there let's go and see what a few of the characters in this story are doing right now.**

the scene now now shifts to the Edward Stridershouse where he lived with his twin exceeds Yoshi and Bowser along with Wendy Marvel and Carla who was also an exceed.

" Come one child were gonna be late! " carla cried out as she put the finishing touches to her costume witch was a queen wearing a dark purple dress with white ribbons tied around the waist that came along with a crown.

" I'm sorry carla but I'm having a hard time with this I can't reach the back " wendy replied back before the white exceed summoned her wings to help her out with her costume

" okay I can see why now " her voice was heard through the door as the camera rolls away from there.

Down in the living room natsu had finally put on his red dragon costume " heheh! I look awsome! " " well glad to see my idea worked " lucy commented as she came out of the kitchen now wearing a pinkish purple gown decorated with various gold jewelry such as rings on her fingers and wrists along with black shoes.

" so what are you supposed to be? " natsu asked " I'm a dancer " " if you are a dancer why don't you dance then? " happy inquired as he came out wearing a little knight costume.

" no way! Not right now! " the blonde said snapping back at the blue cat much to his amusement.

" so I take it that your all nearly ready? " edward asked now getting all of their attention as the young devil slayer walked down the stairs giving a full view of his costume. The choice of costume that Edward had chosen to do was a classic vampire wearing a Victorian style dress that had a black cape behind it that connected to a high collar and had his hair died black neatly coned his hair back.

" yeah we are but thanks a lot ed for letting us come over and work on our costumes..." lucy awnsered before she contiued " ...and I got to admit the whole vampire look really suits you ".

" thank you for the completement " " master, what do you wish for bowser to do? " the gold exceed asked wearing a lot of torn up clothing and had small pillow stuff in the back of his shirt.

" let me guess Igor? " " yep, did bowser do good? " ed gave him a thumbs up before yoshi came in dressed up like a made scientist " yosh, you doing great bowser ".

" if you sort of exclude my left arm " ed said pointing to his mysterious left arm.

" by the way where's wendy? " yoshi asked looking around " right here " the sky maiden awnsered and was now in her costume.

The costume was a white victorian dress with light blue outlines that came along with multiple short black strands tied around her upper arms and had her long blue hair going down her back,

" wow, Wendy you look gorgeous in that costume " Lucy said commenting the young sky dragon who blushed red as a tomatoe before she tried to speak up but couldn't reply so Carla swooped in to save her.

" from what I recall Edward decided the was going to dress up like a vampire so he asked the child to be his bride so they both could match character or something like that I suppose ".

Lucy looked to Ed surprised ( whoa, I knew Edward is full of surprises but I didn't expect this, come to think of it does he know what a bride is? )

" honestly from my point of view I think it's nice " Edward said smiling while walking over the sky maiden who was trying to avoid eye contact " thank you Edward.. " she said muttering in an embarrassed tone much to the twins and blonde who chuckled in amusement.

To break the silence yoshi clapped her paws together

" okay everyone, I know I'm trying to rush but are we ready to go to the party or what? "

" yeah! " " Aye Sir! " " same! " natsu, happy and bowser replied and before long they all exited out of the house with Edward locking the house going straight to the guild hall.

* * *

The fairy tail guild hall was now in clear view decorated with a lot of halloween themed items such as bats, spiders, and pumpkins that have the usual jackp lantern face with others made by various members including a really big one in the middle that has the guilds emblem carved into it.

Everybody in the guild was dressed up such as Gajeel dressing up like Frankenstein and was with Levy who was dressed up as frankenstiens bride while Pantherlily was a small Spartan while both Jet and Droy were dressed up as zombie's.

Mira was wearing a witches costume while her siblings had on different costumes such as Lissana dressing up like a cat to go along with her older sisters costume, as for Elfman he decided to dress up as a bowler thug with a hat and all.

Cana was dressed up as a fortune teller but more like a drunken fortune teller do to the amount of booze she was gobbling down second by second. Juiva was wearing a siren costume but mostly in an attempt to get Gray's attention who was in a werewolf costume which most people were glad that he couldn't take it off do to their being a spell on it curtesy of edward.

" wow this year sure is lively " Macao commented dressed up like an eighteen hundreds Englishman along with Wakaba " yeah no joke, I just hope no one tee pee's the guild hall again this year ".

" somehow I doubt it " wakabas said before the guilds master Macarov Dreyar jumped up on the table wearing a little wizards outfit something that you'd see Merlin wear.

" couldn't help but over hear what you said and yes I agree that will happen anyways " " hey master quick question where's the thunder legion? " macoa asked in curiosity with the old man awnsering.

" freed, evergreen and bickslow didn't want to be at this years party so there all doing a job and they won't be back for a few days, and i hope that the lady's will be way better then last year " the small old man muttered to himself for at least mirajane to hear him.

" don't even try it master... " " aww, I don't ever have any fun ".

Then all of he sudden a roar of fire came spewing out from the front of the guild hall and everyone knew who it was " natsu... " both macao and wakaba said at once exchanging glances as they contiued to drink any sort of sorrows they had.

" yeah! Get a load of me! " the fire dragon said getting everyone's attention while showing off his costume " natsu can you not cause ruckus for like minutes or what?! " Lucy asked snapping at pinkette much to his dismay cause she threw a really big book at his head that made everyone laugh a little.

" honestly I hope he don't burn down the guild hall " happy said chimming in as he flew into the guild with yoshi and bowser in tow including edward and wendy.

" I would have to agree that he don't " ed added and noticed that the sky maiden was still blushing like a tomatoe " hmmm? Something wrong? " " I'm just feel really embarrassed right now ".

" so? I don't really see what's wrong with it, maybe sometimes you should do more stuff that you don't feel uncomfortable with and it helps like the costume your wearing and if you don't like it that's that "

" huh, I suppose your right " " like I said before it'll be alright nothing to worry about.. " ed said reasuring her and went over to the snack table to try multiple things that he's never heard of before such as chocolate, taffy basically a different variety of sweets.

" hi Wendy " Mira greeted the sky maiden as she was serving a few drinks " wow your actually really into character tonight, what are you supposed to be? ".

The bluenette avoided eye contact and blushed a little " I'm a..vampires bride " " really and who would be your groom? " the white haired barmaid asked before she figured it out . " it's Edward isn't it? " she nodded and now asked a question.

" Mira can I ask you something? " " sure " " Edward said that I should try and do more stuff that I don't feel comfortable with what do you think I should do? ".

" Ed told you that? Wow, we'll that's up to decide but honestly I think that Edward is only trying to put you at ease " she said looking over to Ed who was getting comments on his costume as he was trying different treats but made a face of disgust showing he didn't like candy corn.

" so over and all just enjoy the party and quick question are you and him gonna still be doing a performance for the Halloween talent show? " " uh huh we already decided on what to do but Edward told me not to tell anyone since it'll be a surprise ".

" will anyone be in on it? " " we'll there's me, bowser, carla, yoshi along with gajeel " " gajeels going to do a performance with you? " " hehe, I don't really know why he's going to but I'm sure Edward has his reasons " " he mostly always has one " Mira's aid agreeing with the sky maiden as the fairy tail guild was completely unaware of what was going to happen tonight.

* * *

Somewhere else in Magnolia the one known as had just arrived and his first stop was the local bookstore in search for a few that he knew would give him some powerful minions.

once he got all the books that he needed towa grinned with malicious intent as he threw down at least five books and taised his staff and slammed it into the ground. Afterwards the books began to open up and all of the ink used to write every single word began to take form and shape.

From one of the books called Attack of Snake Face a giant body slithered out if the book measuring at least thirty feet in length mad once the ink was gone its form was revealed. Snake Face had an upper body of a human but was more reptilian for most of its body had dark purpleish scales with white scales on the under belly. It had four long sharp fangs along with two glowing yellow eyes while the rest of its body was a large snake tail that had a rattle on the end of it.

The next book was called Lord of the Rats and from that book a small miniature rat like man came out wearing torn up ragged clothing like a homeless person would have on with zigzagged whiskers and green eyes that matched its gray fur.

The third book was called the October Harvester. This monster was really strange it had a head of a jackolantern with fire being seen inside its mouth and underneath it as it levitated off the ground. It had on a large straight jacket strapped on tightly to its body thanks to a few vines wrapped up around it. The left arm was normal but it's left arm was a long vine covered in massive thorns.

Book number four was titled Dark river and from there came out another ghost but unlike Ravencroft this thing was more bizarre. It had its skull covered in smoke four spikes sticking out of it like a mowhawk wearing a black robe while it's legs were replaced by large spiked mace.

Now from the final book called Curse of the Black Knight a powerful black horse wearing heavy armor on its head light armor on its legs jumped out of it and landed on the gravel of the streets with its hooves echoing when it made contact.

The horses rider was least ten feet tall wearing pitch black armor with a hood of matching color covering his helmet. The shoulder pauldrons we're shaped sharp edged and his legs were covered in heavy armor as well, while a massive jagged edged red sword was on his back sheathed in a large shield.

Once they were all out they immediately bowed down to their new master " what is your wish, my master? " the black knight asked with towa instantly answering " Slade you will return to the island and bring the rest of books in toe while the rest you, go and wreck havoc ".

On que the black knight known as slade rode out onto the ocean while his steed had a dark red aura letting it run on the water while the rest of the monsters scattered going to various parts of the city while towa decided to watchtower the entire show and see what would happen as he tocuhed another book with his staff titled Night of the Ravens.

Towa chuckled as he witnessed dozens of demonic Ravens spawn out of the book " that one is a real page turner, and to Mr, X you have such a brilliant mind with all of these monsters ".

 **To be continued**

 **So how did you all like this one? I wanted to try and incorporate every day life with the anime and this whole thing is a mixture of at least three different movies and I'm not telling ya you'll have to guess.**

 **Now how did you all like these monsters? It always helps when your a fan of horror and after watching the Conquering 2 I've begun to get more insperation along with a few other ones.**

 **and until further notice I'm going to be focusing on this story since I have intent on finishing this story so I ask all of you please bear with me and tell me what you think.**

 **Okay thats enough for right now so until next time**

 **G King!**

 **Out! Happy Halloween!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay everyone this'll will be chapter three for my Halloween special so I do hope that you'll all enjoy this and I'm telling you Ive really got a good feeling for this one and now without further ado let the story continue on.**

 **( i don't own fairy tail or any of its characters just only my Oc,s mainly Edward along with his twin Exceeds Yoshi and Bowser including the various monsters that I have created specifically for this story )**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Night of Monsters and Fright**

 **A little while before Towa came to Magnolia**

Currently right now the guys were talking about guy stuff while on one side the woman well it was just pretty much about the same. The reason for this is so they can wait for the special Halloween games that happen this time of year.

The games were mostly composed of simple things such as best costumes, dunking your head in water and getting apples, catching the ghost which was happy in disguise much to his amusement. But what made this year special was hat everyone had to show off in a talent show and each year had been suceesful and the fundings go to the orphanage in magnolia.

" Edward why did you put a spell on my costume?! " gray asked in angered voice cause he could not take off his werewolf costume at all much to natsu's amusement.

However instead he looked to him and drank some hot chocolate before looking at him again " you say something? "

" quit ignoring me! " the ice make wizard snapped at the young devil slayer who was unfazed by what he did and stayed calm continuing to enjoy his drink " and you are aware that I can let you stay in that costume for the rest of your life you know so I'd watch it " ed replied calmly yet seriously.

" okay, can you please take the spell off? " " no, and right now I'm actually enjoying this party " hearing that made natsu laugh his socks off before he got hit with a miniature sludge hammer made out of ice right in the face that caused another tussle.

As edward was seen hitting them both on their heads the woman were just talking about the usual things that a lot of woman talk about.

(Honestly sometimes I have no idea what the heck they say sometimes)

" hey lucy how come your dressed up as a dancer? " levy asked in intrist " I just figured that it would go along great for the party that's all " " ah okay.. So Wendy are you what are you dressed up as? ".

Currently the young dragon slayer was thinking about something but quickly snapper out of her trance and turned to levy " in sorry what did you say? " " what are you dressed up as? "

just when she was gonna awnser yoshi said it instead " she's a vampires bride " that quickly peeked up a lot of the women's intrist's but all of the sudden Warren and Max came crashing through the doors with a panic look in there eyes.

" everyone! There are monsters out in the city! " " hahaha! Nice try! " 2one of the guild mates yelled out but max spoke up " we're not joking they're are monsters destroying the city! ".

A silence fell upon the guild and before long they heard a loud roar followed by screaming of the citizens who lived in magnolia.

Upon exiting out of he guild everyone could not believe what they were seeing.

First it was people running all over the streets for their lives from wierd looking pumpkin monsters that had tentacles along with dozens of demonic Ravens flying up into the sky followed by Snake Face being seen in the distance smashing through a bunch of buildings.

All of the sudden six of those demonic ravens flew right towards the fairy tail members and before they got close edward and natsu were already one step ahead

" **Ice Spike Sniper! " "** **Fire Dragon Roar! "** edward fired off multiple spikes made out ice impaling the incoming demonic ravens while natsu let loose a powerful wave of fire turning them to ash.

" what are these things?! " natsu cried out before macarov arrived at the scene " listein up brats! I want all of you to evacuate the city while the rest of you keep these monsters ocupied! "

" you heard the master lets go! " gray max cried out full of courage now and just like that everyone in the guild spreaded out such as erza taking to the sky's in her heavens wheel armor, gajeel began to shoot down any enemy's that we're incoming with his iron dragon lance, while Lucy called out Sagittarius and Nene.

* * *

The battle was fierce and everyone did their best to evacuate the citizens and multiple images were seen such as alzack, bisca and laki going at it agaisnt the demonic ravens with people running for cover followed by the Strauss siblings escorting a few injured before elfman engaged the foe.

" come on! Keep going! " natsu cried out to the citizens who quickly thanked him as he contiued to use breath attack turning the demonic ravens into ash and punched a few away with his fire dragon iron fist followed up by a few pumkin monsters grunting in frustration.

( how many of these things are there?! ) he asked himself and all of he sudden a great huge vine smacked him across the street and into a light pole.

" what the?- " his dragon instincts kicked in and quickly dodged an incoming energy blast and then finally saw his opponent The October Harvester floating above the ground giving off a taunting laugh.

" so? Will you just stand there and look pretty or will you show me what your capable of? " oh I'll do more then that..." natsu responded as he lit his arms on fire

" I'm gonna smash you open pumpkin man! ".

* * *

As gray made his way through the city he kept trying to take off his werewolf costume but do to Ed putting a spell on it he couldn't

" dam it Ed! Of all times you had to do this! "

As he was bragging the ice make wizard instantly noticed that snake face was about to strike down at a family with the father distracting it as his children took the opportunity to run.

As the giant humanoid serpent was about to strike down gray instantly intervened and got into his maker stance

" no you don't! **Ice Make: Lance!** " when the spell was cast multiple curved lances shoot towards snake face hitting it right in its back screeching in pain looking towards the maker wizard hissing away

" get out of here now! " gray called out to the man who nodded and catcher up to his children and headed off to the direction where there was safety

" let's you see try and pick on someone your own size! **Ice Make: Hammer!** " a large hammer made out of ice dropped right onto snake face but it swatted it away with its large tail making it shatter.

" your gonna be a tough bastard aren't ya? " gray asked as snake face let out another screech again with gray getting into his maker stance ready to do battle with this monster

" if that's how it's gonna be bring it! " gray cried out as he slammed his palms onto the ground making ice shoot out of the ground signaling the battle had begun.

* * *

not to very far away Edward had heard snake faces roar much to his surprise as he bashed open a few incoming pumpkin monsters

( this isn't good I mean Black River is one thing but Snake Face is here. Then these pumkin monsters are here to which means that the October Harvester is not the area to, I just hope that who ever is controlling them hasn't brought out Slade not Ravencroft cause those are two of three most powerful enemys that I created ).

Ed sighed " no use in worrying I better find the others... " he said muttering to himself before he felt a presence and it was pure evil.

all of the sudden Towa appeared out of no where with a smug look on his face " ah, the infamous Edward Strider, allow me to introduce myself I am Towa, but on this everlasting night I'm The Spook Master " ed narrowed his eyes to him.

" what's with that look? " " you know all to well what it means " Edward said in a threatening tone as blue electricity began to spark all over his body and lunged forward with his left arm coated in it.

Towa merely chuckled as edward dashed right over to him and put his hand up just like that edward was pushed back but he quickly caught the landing with his left arm

" but I must sincerely have to thank you Mr'X, cause now all of the monsters you made will come out to play with all of them under my supervison "

" what's are you trying to get at? " " easy, this night belongs to me and all of you your just part of my amusement " towa said before he just disappeared as he did when he showed himself to edward and in his place was the most powerful enemy he had ever created The Witch's Ghost Ravencroft while Towa contiued to watch only this time he was sitting on his manticore.

" now edward strider show me what your capable of "

 **to be contiued**

 **Well guys first off I apologize for the delay but the old man was being a pain in my ass so I had to take a little break for two days but I secretly do this even though I'm not supposed to when he tells me to cause I ain't putting up with that bullshit.**

 **Hey funny story right here one time I got suspended in my sophomore year for a punching a one of my brothers friends wearing a horse mask mainly cause he gave me the bird, and yes got sent home for a few days.**

 **Even though it was supposed to be punishment I worked with my old man and made around a hundred bucks for working those days plus it was first time being suspended hehehe and my mom got so pissed cause I was supposed to learn something but instead I got a few days off and made some money~!**

 **Ah good times and that was my best year in high school.**

 **Anywho I already have a good idea on what will happen next but it might be a short one like this depending on your point of view.**

 **So if any of you have any ideas please let me know and I'll see what I can do and if you'd be so kind please tell me how I'm doing and what I can do to improve my writing cause I'm all ears.**

 **Now that's enough for right now so until next time...**

 **G King!**

 **Out!**

 **Happy Halloween!**

 **Ps who here has a very interesting creppy story to tell?**


	4. Chapter 4

**hello everyone how's it hanging? Like on the edge of a cliff if you know what I mean? Right? Heheh, yeah that one really did suck.**

 **OooôoAnh** **I hope that this is all to your liking**

 **also I'll be adding in a little reference from a movie that recently came out and from my point of view is pretty funny**

 **( as usual I don't the fairy tail anime nor manga with characters I only own my ocs and the monsters that are used for this story so now let's get this show on the road! )**

 **Chapter 4**

 **The Beginning of a long night**

Currently the battle between the fairy tail wizards and towa's monsters escalated and many of them were facing off against one another.

natsu was going head to head against the October Harvester " **Fire Dragon Iron Fist! "** he cried out charging at the harvester who let loose a powerful wave of fire towards the fire dragon slayer making him crash into a building.

Natsu quickly got up and sucked up all of the fire that was around him and sighed satisfied " man, now that's some fire you got there "

" so, your able to eat fire no matter I'll still get your soul " " huh? Your going to what? " " I said I'm gonna take your soul one way or another ". Hearing that made natsu chuckle and taunted the spirit

" bring it on ".

" I intend to! " the harvester yelled out before all of the sudden hundreds of thorn vines busted out of the ground but didn't last for long cause natsu had already turned them to ashes but unexpectedly the harvester shot it's left vine arm forward and used to it to propel himself forward to land a solid right hook across the face.

The fire dragon quickly caught his grip and was immediately swarmed by a bunch of pumpkin monsters before he contiued glaring down his opponent and spotted out a little blood.

" are you getting fired up? Cause I got a fire in my belly "

* * *

At the western part of Magnolia the twin exceeds Yoshi and Bowser we're tagging along with Gajeel and Levy fighting off a bunch of monsters

All of the sudden a green ghost lunged to levy but gajeel pushed her aside and after that his eyes began to glow green and on que he began to attack levy and the twin exceeds.

" Gajeel what are doing?! " levy cried out as yoshi instantly rushed to her side flying her away from the iron dragons breath attack " thanks yoshi " the bluentte said " yosh, no problem " the green exceed said before turning to bowser who was flying right next to her.

all of the sudden gajeel's turned his head all the way backwards like the exorcist facing and making both yoshi & levy scream

" oh hell no! Devil is a liar! " bowser cried out before gajeel's body levitated and turned his head to normal " boo " bowser jumped back in surprise but it was then he remembered something that edward told him to do when he was scared of the dark and when his friends were possessed.

He tackled Gajeel to the ground " get out of bowsers friend, ghost! " after he yelled that out he transformed into his buff form and freakin slapped the right side of gajeel's face hard.

" ow! How the hell did that hurt?! " the iron dragon cried out in confusion do to him supposed to be hard as iron as the spirit left his body with bowser continuing.

" Bowser's power compels you! " the gold exceed yelled out giving the iron dragon a backhand slap to his left cheek " stop freaking hitting me! ". Nearby yoshi was flying for her life from the spirit and before the ghost could even react levy had already took it down.

 **" Solid Script: Fire!** " the bluenette summoned out her spell and when she did the ghost just turned to dust making bowser smirk.

" ha! Bowser ain't afraid of no ghost! " " what? " a floating head asked the gold exceed making him scream.e

* * *

Now with Edward he was now standing face to face agaisnt his strongest creation the Witch's Ghost Ravencroft

( this is going to be difficult ) edward said to himself as the symbols of his left arm began to glow showing that he was ready to fight but before he would begin he had to figure out what would be the best way to fight her before all of the sudden the ground began to shake a bit.

As this was happening suddenly three large rock monsters bursted out of the ground and we're going straight towards edward who instantly shattered them do to his unattural strength but there was always another one to replace them cause they just kept on coming out of the ground.

( I'd figured as much... ) he punched away three golems ( her magic is capable of making inanimate matter come alive but even so I know how to stop the spell ).

" **Blue Thunder Devil's Pulse!** " upong crying that out he shot a bolt of blue eletricity that destroyed the incoming golems that was heading straight towards Ravencroft who merily chuckled shooting up into the air dodging the attack.

" heheh, is that anyway to treat a woman? " ed looked at her with narrowed eyes making her scoff " whatever now I belive its my turn " all of the sudden multiple magic symbols appeared and from them came two large energy blasts.

" **Earth Seal: Lions Break!** " ed quickly thinked on his feet and made the ground shoot up creating a shield that had the face of a lion on the front of it taking the blast before edward followed it up.

" **Blue Thunder Devil's Rage!** " edward then released his breath attack that the witchs ghost quickly dodged.

" alright Ravencroft I think that's enough " Towa spoke up making the witch stop in her tracks and float right back next to her master confusing edward " are you just trying to toy with us? ".

" why yes I am... " Towa replyed starcasticaly with a smug look on his face " ...and besides its best not too do too much damage when it's even time for the main event ".

" what are you talking about? Awnser me " edward demanded making Towa amused " I can only say two things 1, you'll know it when you see it and 2, snake face and the rest of you ravens keep fairy tail occupied cause we're leaving ".

All of the sudden just like that he and ravencroft disapeared ( somethings not right, he could have finished us off but there's more to that person and I'm defiantly sure of one thing that staff he carry' s is pure evil ).

* * *

As natsu and harvester's battle escalated the spirit was about to impale natsu but all of the sudden it just left making the fire dragon angry " hey get back here! " once that was said he began to chase it but instead he was greeted by a large energy bomb pumpkin that made him crash right back down onto the streets.

" grrr! Dam you pumkin man with your dirty tricks! " he yelled out frustrated and then heard a voice call out to him.

" salamander! " " natsu! " it turned out to be both Gajeel and edward who imediatlely ran over to him.

" are you alright? " ed asked " yeah I'm fine but where is that pumkin guy going?! " he now asked the young devil slayer in frustration " you'll get your chance for now we need to deal with snake face ".

" snake what? " Gajeel said all confused on what Edward said before they all heard a ear shattering shreak and from the are they were in they saw the large serpents head towering a few building before it got blasted with ice.

" that must be gray! " " yeah looks like it we better go! " natsu exclaimed agreeing with edward and it was then that the trio began to run as fast as they could to help out their comrade.

Currently gray was running like there was no tommorrow and once in a while paused turning around and firing off his ice cannon that only fazed snake face by only a little.

( why hasn't this thing gone down already? I've thrown nearly everything I got! ) he said to himself before the gigantic serphent inhaled some air before it breathed out a large purple cloud that gray didn't have enough time to react.

( oh crap I'm getting...dizzy ) the ice make wizard said as his vision was getting blurry but it appeared that he was reaching something.

" gray grab on! " edward cried out grabbing him and instantly shot into the air getting on the nearest rooftop while snake face was lunging right at them " back off! " edward yelled firing a blue volt of eletricity right into its mouth making it screech in pain and quickly checked on gray and sighed in relief cause he had only passed out.

As it was recooperating itself Edward got back to natsu and gajeel while putting gray's unconcisous form up agaisnt a wall " nice job frosty " natsu said starcasticaly patting his rival on the shoulder and looked back at snake face.

" man that's tough " Gajeel whistled impressed since he don't impress easily " I'll say " ed agreed before natsu spoke up " so what are we waiting for let's go get our selves some snake skin! " edward stopped him.

" natsu stop, we need to think this one through and come up with a plan and I'm pretty sure I found a way " ed began bringing out snake faces book and opened it showing nothing was inside.

Gajeel raised an eyebrow " what? Your gonna read that thing a bed time story? " " no, it's only way to defeat it and before you ask it's complicated " " alright, so what do we then? " natsu asked.

" we need to weaken it and once it's down it'll return to the book " " good plan and all but how the heck are we gonna do that?! It's not gonna be easy! " Gajeel retorted

" I know, but I have an idea but first Gajeel can you make spikes stick out of building or plant them there? " " I have done something like that but it wasn't spikes " " but can you still do it? " " yeah I'm pretty sure, but what do you got in mind kid? ".

" those " edward said pointing to couple building that were wide enough at least half a mile apart big enough for snake face to go trough " I want you to put as much spikes to bloke it's exit, once you do come back to us cause we'll buy you a little time, so natsu " ed asked the fire dragon with his smirk " you got a fire in your belly? ".

He returned the gesture by showing off his signature toothy grin " hehe, you know it! " " good, now Gajeel once your done rejoin the fight and help us lead it to those buildings and to do that I'm gonna be right infront of it while you two get on the rooftops and make sure he stays on course ".

" if that's so then what you gonna do? That thing will have you trapped " gajeel said pointing out the flaw " that's the purpose, once I'm there Gajeel I want you block it's escape route no matter what both of you make sure it doesn't get out " " alright then let's do this " gajeel exclaimed cracking his knuckles and jumped from roof top to rooft top heading to his destination while both the fire dragon and devil slayer landed back on the ground right infront of snake face.

" now let's get its attention " edward said as he underwent his usual transformation making the twin turbine spikes come out of his back while not ripping up his costume for some reason.

" natsu, if you please " the fire dragon chuckled " **with pleasure, Fire Dragon Roar! ".**

Natsu then used his breath attack spewing powerful fire right at snake face making it screch in pain.

Once it turned to face them natsu said this " he looks angry don't he? " " indeed " edward agreed as he prepared a spell " so, shall we? " " yeah ready when you are ". Snake face letter out another roar before it sprayed out a concentrated stream of acid that the two wizards quickly dodged jumping in different directions.

" **Fire Dragon Wing Attack! "** " **Blue Thunder Devil's Big Bang Volt!** "

first natsu jumps into the air and then both of his arms were coated in streams fire which he used to swing both of them right at snake face while edward out his hands out and gathered energy in the middle before it fired off a large blast of eletricity making the large snake monster screech in pain.

It snarled at the two wizards before it opened its mouth and spat out a concentrated stream of acid but quickly edward and natsu used their breath attacks to block it creating a small explosion and smoke.

" natsu! To your left! " Edward called out to the fire dragon who saw that snake face was swinging its tail right at him but natsu quickly thinked on his feet " **Fire Dragon Iron Fist!** ".

Natsu right fist was then coated in fire and punched the tail making stop and a loud snap was heard making it scream in even more pain.

" **Iron Dragon Roar!** " all of the sudden a metal twister came right at snake face making it reel back a bit and that meant that the iron dragon had joined the fight.

" Gajeel is is ready?! " edward asked " yeah just like you told me to do its all ready to go! " " heh, good to hear metal head " " you shut up pyro! " gajeel retorted but ed spoke up " both of you focus! Now get to the rooftops! ".

They both nodded and jumped onto the rooftops while edward contiued to get its attention and the chase was on.

Now just as edward had told them to do they made sure it stayed on course so to do that they constantly kept using their breath attacks. After making a good distance edward had made it to the building where they would trap snake face witch was covered in dozens of iron spikes.

He then turns around and got ready to cast his spell by focusing his energy and once snake face crept closer to him he gave off the signal " gajeel! Do it now! ".

" **Iron Dragon Spike Field!** " he then used his new spell by simply planting his hands onto the ground and on instant dozens of long iron spikes shot out of the earth completely sealing both the monster and devil slayer inside.

" now your mine..." ed exclaimed as he planted his left arm onto the ground making a red magic seal appear " **Earth Seal: Absolute Prision!** " and then dozens of chains bursted out of the ground wrapping up the the giant humanoid snake.

As it struggled to get out edward had grabbed a grip on one of the spikes with his left arm while his right was tightly holding onto one of the chains.

" **it's over, Blue Thunder Devil's Discharge!** " once he cried that out eltricty began to surge his whole body and when that happened the spikes began to surge with it creating chain reaction and with the metal chains wrapped around snake faces body it was freaking eltricuted with at least 900 million volts making it cry out in pain.

" whoa..that's was a good plan " gajeel said smirking as the two dragon slayers watched on as edward opened up snake faces book and sucked it back inside signaling that the battle was over for now.

* * *

It's only been at least nearly a whole hour ever since Towa launched the attack on magnolia by using the monsters that Edward had created in his books. So for the moment time they were currently trying to locate the island on which Towa is holding himself at while edward was lending them a little information.

" so wait a minute let me get this straight... " gray began showing that he woke up moments ago but he was still itching for a fight " ...your saying that your a horror author that keeps his identity a secret and that all of those monsters were made by you? ".

" Yes " edward calmly awnsered as he contiued " and I saw the one who was controlling them his name is Towa who goes by the nickname of The Spook Master ".

" how was able to get them out of the books? " lucy asked followed by wendy " yeah I've never heard of nor seen any magic like that ".

" he wielded a strange staff that radiated a lot of magic power which is most likely how he did it...but... " " but what bro? " yoshi asked noticing something was up

" ..I know this might sound impossible but as I was fighting agaisnt Ravencroft I sensed a very dark presence from within the staff... one..of a demon ".

Everyone was a bit shocked to hear that " how do you know and are you even certain? " erza asked the young devil slayer who quickly awnsered

" yes, with my magic I'm capable of sensing demons but not all of the time. The way how the presence felt it was weak, witch could mean that whatever is sealed into their is slowly regaining its strength and we're going to have a lot of problems becuase the blood moon will be out ".

" blood moon? " lucy asked confused with erza chimming in " it's an eclipse that happens every five years and when it happens the whole time of day becomes night instead and most people think it's a way of communicating with the other side "

all of he sudden a loud boom was heard shattering the glass of the guild hall right purple pinkish light was seen coming from outside. Immediately the fairy tail wizards rushed outside to see what it was and the sight was something to behold indeed.

About 25 miles away from magnolia an bright surge of purple pinkish energy was shooting up into the sky with storm clouds surrounding it

" it would appear that we know where he is at so we best get moving " edward exclaimed as the screen goes black.

 **To be contimued.**

 **So what do you all think? Not a little to overkill right? I've been trying my best with this story and like I said one way or another I'm gonna finish it and seriously what did you all think of these monsters? Such as snake face honestly?**

 **Also if you want to read something good my friend bloody demon666 has a pretty good Halloween special as well so check it out and tell him the G King sent ya.**

 **Now that's enough for tonight and tommorrow I'll start working on the next chapter cause I've a freakin deadline to do one way or another.**

 **Here's a little announcement I might be doing a stroy for the cartoon called Star Vs the forces evil so stay tuned for that.**

 **As usual until next time...**

 **G King!**

 **Out!**

 **Happy Halloween!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay my friends this is the fifth chapter for my Halloween special and now just to be short this is where it begins...**

 **DrsWhere everything will get more serious and a lot of more fights will happen and as it progresses there will be a character and that one character's fight will sort of be one of the main focus along with a few other things but over and all I do hope that you will all enjoy this chapter.**

 **And I do apologize for it being short of most of you think that way.**

 **( as ussual I don't own the fairy tail anime nor manga along with any other refrences or paradi's that a few of you might regonzie just only my ocs and monsters )**

 **Chapter 5**

 **The Island of frights**

Right about now a ship was sailing right to the island where Towa was located. On the ship was Edward, Yoshi, Bowser, Natsu, Happy, Lucy, Erza, Gray, Wendy, Carla and Gajeel.

The reason why the short amount of wizards was do to the monster that Towa had summoned through the books and assaulted magnolia had done a lot of damage so just as a precaution the rest of the guild decided to hold down the fort while the group was suitable enough for the mission at hand.

" how much longer tell were there? " yoshi asked " we should be arriving at the island very soon " erza awnsered while staying on gaurd since they didn't know what could be in the waters right now.

But currently on the railing natsu was doing to good " I hate boats so much... " he groaned pretty much ready to puke do to his terrible motion sickness " hey Wendy can't you use your Troia spell? " happy asked.

" sorry but it won't do anything cause it's more less effective the more I use it " the sky maiden replied as stood right next to edward who was steering the ship and couldn't help but grow more worried as they got closer and closer to the island as the light began to grow more brighter.

" it's only getting worse " lucy comented as she came out of one of the rooms and changed into her usual attire " yeah just what's he trying to do? " wendy added and looked to edward " I don't know ".

" okay since we're nearly there edward can you tell us about the enemy we're going to be facing and how to beat them? " erza asked figuring they could know more about the monsters that edward created and have a fighting chance.

" yes I can " ed replied talking while not looking away " what exactly do we need to do in order to get rid of them? " " you need to simply defeat them but the stronger ones you must weaken them and then get them back into the book from where they came from ".

" that's you guys beated snake face right? " gray inquirered " yes " " if that's the case did you write something about that light? " " no, that's something else entirely different ".

" but all we got do is just get rid of that staff and then it'll be over right? I mean that's got to be the quickest way to do this

" gajeel retorted " that is true but it's not gonna be that simple becuase of all the monsters were gonna have to deal with will be challenging " " what would we have to expect? " erza asked again.

" simple monsters such as werewolves, zombies, rat people, ghosts and most likely clowns " hearing that mad everyone look at edward with a look that said what the heck?

" are you serious?! why couldn't you write anything about rainbows and unicorns?! " Lucy asked in frustrated with ed replying with one of his rare smiles " becuase those don't sell over 77 million copy's ".

" worldwide? " bowser asked " yeah " " wow even I have to admit that's impressive " carla chimed in

" all of that aside what are the ones that we'll have to worry about the most? " " hold on... " ed began to think up of an awnser for erza and did so " well the ones that we'll have to worry about are mainly the October Harveser, Slade the Cursed Black Knight and the Witch's Ghost Ravencroft ".

" your talking...pumkin head...? " natsu managed to speak up before puking into the ocean making everyone sweat drop.

" anyways, harvester's magic allows him to control nature and bend it to his will making it do many things along with summing his minions which were those pumpkin monsters. "

" I think natsu saying pumpkin guys mine " happy said translating for the fire dragon who couldn't really speak right now

Slade is a very dangerous for indeed his magic is very strong associated with darkness magic by using his sword death caliber and with his steed he will not be easy to defeat. "

" I'll deal with him " ed looked to erza surprised that Titania would call dibs on a certain monster " are you sure? " Slade is something that isn't easy to defeat " " I'm aware of that but I'd figured that he would be an excellent opponent. But what is he? ".

" you see Slade was once a former king but he wanted to be the strongest which is why he found death caliber making his wish come true but for a price trhe only way for his soul to rest is that someone must defeat him " Edward explained before wendy raised her hand. " you don't need to raise your hand wendy " ed assured the sky maiden

" but what about Ravencroft? Why is she a ghost? " " becuase she was burned on the steak and when the town did that to her she came back as a haunting and vengeful spirit with a powerful influence of black magic I know her best that's why I have to take her out "

" okay but what about Towa? " wendy added another question " In time we will have to face him and I think it's be best that we get to him as fast as we can cause we don't have much time " edward spoke up and looked on ahead of them.

" we're here " edward said and after that was said the ship docked on an old looking ship yard with a large double doored gate showing that it could possibly lead to somewhere.

" woo hoo! Finally! " natsu cheered happily glad that the ship finally stopped moving running around like an idiot despite the cercemstnaces they we're in until lucy snapped him out of his thoughts by hitting him in the head.

" remeber why here ya block head! " " that's enough for right now and just to let you all know incoming " ed said calmly pointing forward ready to fight cause the gates were starting to be banged as if something was trying to break on through and soon enough a whole horde of zombies came bursting out slowly making their way to the fairy tail wizards and as they were doing so edward elbowed lucy.

" just bring out nene for this one " the blonde looked at edward for a moment who just motione her to do so " okay... " she replied simply and brought out his key " **Open Gate of the Soldier Nene! ".**

On instant nene came forth but instead of his usual outfit he was apparently wearing Deadpool's costume " woo! Man you called me out twice that's so awsome! " he spirit commented before lucy pointed right at the horde of incoming zombies.

" huh?! Awsome! I never thought that I'd be able to kill zombies! " he said all excitedly before all of the sudden he brought out four mini guns and looks to the readers " okay you all mighty wanna imagine what will happen ".

Edward then covered Wendy's eyes " what are you doing? " " it'd be best not to watch this one " he said before very loud gunfire was heard while nene said " ssssshhiit, did I leave the stove on? ".

* * *

Inside of towa's castle he was most amused to see that the fairy tail wizards took the inventation while at the same time he teleported himself on to the top of he castle and in he sky was a set of twin doors that we're giving off the energy in the sky and very slowly the restraints were breaking.

" soon very soon... " Towa muttered to himself and then turned the three monsters that stood before him Ravencroft, Slade and Harvester " do as you will ".

* * *

back on the low see levels everyone was fighting threw a vast army of creepy clowns that were laughing like mad men much to everyone's displeasure " you had to make a book about evil clowns, seriously?! " Gajeel cried out punching his way through them.

" I didn't exactly think! " ed paused cause he was eltricuting a bunch of them " that something like this would actually happen ".

" bowser! Hate clowns! " the gold exceed cried out now going a rampage and cried out " bowser crush clowns go! " and then let out a roar that was something like the hulk would do and slammed his fists into the ground as they all went on.

" hey are you sure hat bowser will be okay? " happy asked ed and yoshi " don't worry he'll be fine " " yosh, if there's something that bowser hates he goes and smashes them and clowns are just on the second of his list ".

" second? Good graces I really hate to find out what's number one " carla exclaimed with yoshi looking at her " you don't wanna know ".

All of the sudden they entered a very rugged forest area and infront of them was the October Harvester himself.

" this guy... is mine... " natsu said stepping forward with a very serious look on his face " go on " natsu said with ed nodding as they all contiued onward while the trio composed of happy, lucy and nene stayed behind.

" sorry natsu but you won't be doing this one alone " lucy said standing along side him now with nene in tow ready to fight as he eagerly held his twin kattana's.

" come on! We're almost there! " edward exclaimed before all of the sudden the area they were in changed into a city and the young devil slayer had that feeling " the howling city... ".

All of the sudden multiple snarls and growls were heard followed by dozens of multiple red eyes that surrounded the group revealing themselves to be the werewolves from one of Edward's story's.

However before they could make a move they all heard the clomping of hooves that came from a horse. The werewolves appeared to be scared and began to whimper in fear while making a path and through that path came Slade the Cursed Black Knight wearing his armor death caliber was sheared and was riding on his steed shadow.

" that's slade? " erza asked herself in disbelief cause she could litteraly feel the power that he was radiating and was ready to attack if she needed to. Once Slade was about ten feet from the group he stopped and began to speak.

" are one you indeed Erza Scarlett? " " I am " the red head said steeping forward " ah, I see it is true I sense a substantial amount of power coming from you, could you possibly be the one that will finally put my soul to rest? " Slade contiued talking and afterwards drew his sword. " now will you duel me? " " I will but on one condition ".

" very well what shall it be? " " I want you to give all of my friends a twenty minute start no less then that it's all I request ".

" so be it now leave us " Slade said glaring at the rest of the group who immediately ran as fast as they could " good luck erza! " gray called out.

" okay now that there being dealt with what are we gonna do about Ravencroft? " yoshi asked and saw that edward had stopped looking to his right " bro? " yoshi asked in concern " she's already here with us ".

 **To be contiued**


	6. Chapter 6

**Nice to see that a few of you are actually liking this story and I do realize that this sort of thing is not a lot of people's cup of teas but hey at least I'm just trying to express my imagination and creativity that's all.**

 **Also to my author brother thanks a lot for the reviews along you as well Colou so you have my gratitude.**

 **( as usual I don't own the Fairy Tail anime nor manage including any refrences that I might use from movies incoreraing them into this story and if many of you hadn't figured it out Slade is a reference from sonic and the black knight )**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Malacar son of the underworld**

" she's already with us " edward said looking to his right and there levitating in he sky was none other then the Witch's ghost Ravencroft who had smirk on her face and then raised both of her arms into the air and once she did she aimed in both directions and they were apparently two old stone buildings.

When the spell hit them they both instantly transformed into large golems that glowed bright red

" wendy go on ahead I'll catch up " " Edward are you sure? " he looked to the sky maiden " I'll be fine go now " " alright, good luck kid! " Gajeel cried out as the rest of them made their escape.

" get back here! " racencroft yelled out and both of the golems made a move on them but both monsters were imediatlely blasted away thanks to edward " you should be paying more attention to me instead " ed exclaimed now getting what he wanted as his fight with Ravencroft began.

* * *

Back with the group they contiued to make their way through the city but when they found the exit it was blocked off " this ain't good " yoshi exclaimed before they all heard a bunch of howling followed by growls.

" here they come! " yoshi exclaimed and before long the werewolves from before began their assault

" **Ice Make Gyser! " " Iron Dragon Club! "** both wizards unleashed their spells gray imapled a bunch of the were wolves with spikes of ice erupting from he ground while Gajeel hit one of them with a hard iron club that sprouted more of them dealing damage to enemys around it.

" **Ice Make Knuckle! " " Iron Dragon Sword! "** gray quickly castes another spell making large fists made of ice burst front the ground knocking away a few werewolves while gajeel wiped out an incoming wave making them turn back into ink instead of blood.

" behind us! " yoshi pointed out but Wendy was already on it " **Sky Dragon's Roar! "**

The sky maiden then released her breath attack upon the werewolves they were blown away and ended up crashing into a few buildings " guys! We can't keep this up! We need to find a way out! " wendy cried out but that was gonna be difficult.

" wendys right we need to move " carla said agreeing with her companion before yoshi got an idea and flew right to the nearest manhole " everyone get in! ".

Then...

Now the group had finally managed to lose the werewolves by both gray and gajeel desorying the entrance the lead them to the sewers.

" okay looks like we're be okay for right now " yoshi exclaimed with wendy adding into it " thank goodness but I think that we ought to take a breath " " good call child, we will need to catch our breath ".

" okay guys lets take five and also I've found this " the green exceed said now brining out a small notebook " what is that? " gray aksed interested in what she had found and opened it up.

" everyone listein to this, Towa's journal chapter 1. Time and time again nothing changes everyone is still treating me like dirt, I don't know what I've deserved to be treated like this...which is why now I'm gonna become the bully instead starting right now I'll find a way to make them all pay. ".

" well that explains why he's so hell bent on destruction, but at the same time a pathetic reason to so " gajeel commented with carla now speaking " yoshi could ou please contiue on ".

" yosh, chapter 2. Today I've been researching about the supernatural and stumbled upon old mythology of Malacar son of the Underworld and what's more that I've found the old island where he was worshipped but I have yet to find out where his staff is so for right now I will be patient. ".

" wait a minute is this guy just trying to do something with this Malacar? " gray asked " I'm getting to that part. First it says Malacar as his name says is the actual son of the ruler of the underworld and has been summoned into the world twice before and when he enters our world a destructor form is chosen "

" great so your saying that this guy could become a dragon or something to destroy the world? " gajeel excalimed " that's when your wrong it's chosen by the ones he's meant to destroy so that means there's a catch to this.

Chapter 3. I've finally found it...I've found Malacar's staff and now I just to wait a bit longer the blood moon will be position and once that happens my plans to become a god will come to pass no matter what I have to pay ".

" so that's it? He's doing this to become a god? " carla asked in shock with yoshi going to reply but her eyes narrowed " hold it there's more, chapter 4. Somethings not right lately ever since I found it feels like as if I'm in a trance..what's more I start to hear a voice, that dam voice keeps ringing into my head but at the same time it's so addicting- sorry but the rest of pages are soaked in dry blood " the green exceed explained showing that indeed the pages were covered in dry blood.

" somethings not right here if he wanted to become a god why would all that stuff happen? I mean there's got be more to this " gray exclaimed before gajeel signaled him to be quiet.

" we got company... " the iron dragon said with distaste as a bunch of scurrying was heard revealing themselves as humanoid rats.

back with Edward and ravencroft's fight edward was preparing for one of his spells

" **Blue Thunder Devil's: Static Field!** " Edward spreaded out both of his arms sending a large blue shockwave towards racencroft but another monster just took the hit for her instead.

" this isn't good... " edward muttered to himself before two monsters lunged right at him " **Blue Thunder Devil Rage!** " he then blasted one of them away with his breath attack but the other one just jumped right above him " **no you don't, Blue Thunder Devil's Flash Fist! "**

with his quick reflexes the young devil slayer smashed the incoming monster but he was starting to get exsausted and began to pant ( I can't keep doing this, at the rate I'm going she'll just wear me out and then deal the finishing the blow ) ed thought to himself as he quickly dodged a few incoming energy attacks.

( not to mention my devil slayer magic is taking its toll I've used a lot magic, and even if I was to use my other magic it'd wouldn't really do much... ) he then got an idea ( well there's also that, but I made a promise to Olof that'd I wouldn't use it only but as a last resort, but then again I can't waist my time here I'm gonna use it ).

Edwards mind was now made up and when he made his decision he put both of his hands together and when he did they began to gather some sort of white energy that began to intensify.

" I don't know what your trying to pull but your to slow! " Ravencroft cried out as five large monsters made out of the nearby statues rushed towards him. Despite the position he was in edward had already finished.

" **Now Elementalist Form, Engage!** " a bright light then consumed Edward and the force was so great that the incoming monsters were destroyed in the process.

* * *

Flashback

ed is now seen training under Olof at the time two years ago and right now he's watching him and studying his power.

" Edward come here " the young devil slayer looked at him before he hoped right over to him imediatlely " yes? " " I think it's time that I finally teach you the last steps or your training " ed's eyes widened in surprise.

" are sure master? I'm not so sure myself " " that's okay but now I want you to awnser this question do you believe that magic is alive? " " yes " " be honest " Olof said in a serious tone.

" I honestly do, even though most don't see it but if you can listein you can hear it very faintly " olof hummed at his awnser and placed his hand under his chin

" edward this will be much more different then what you've done so far in this training you will how to summon out your elements " that made edward confused and leaned his head to the side " summon out my elements? ".

" yes..this is something that almost no one can achieve in their life time, the magic within you can manifest itself into a pyhsical form and they can able to aid you but to do so you must earn absolute trust. But it doesn't work with lost magic becuase I have a feeling that as you seek your awnsers your true power will awaken so this will help you out when your in tough spot. So do you think your up for it? "

" yeah, sure "

Flashback end

* * *

Once the light died down two things had just happened first it appeared that little brown hairy ape appeared edwards left shoulder and on his right was some sort of small lizard white lizard. For the second part a triangler shaped pattern was on his face and his eyes had black markings showing that he underwent somesort of transformation.

" hmmm? " Ravencroft raised an eyebrow " what's this? You brought out a few pets? "

" you could say that " edward replied calmy " who are you calling pets?! " the white lizard snapped at the witch's ghost " now, now, Cold calm down " the spider said speaking to the lizard now identified as cold " you shut up Terra! ".

" please both of you calm yourselves I need you both to lend me your aid " " but edward I thought Olof told you not to use the Elementalist form " cold said looking at the young devil slayer " I'm on the same page as cold " " I know that but I need to end this battle quickly time is the essence ".

" yeah no kidding that's quite a light show " Terra said pointing out the large light coming from towa's castle. " please just help me the word could be at steak here ".

" really? Then your right you have every right to call us here " cold exclaimed in understanding before he began to look around " so where is this foe? " " she's right infront us " the two animals then saw Ravencroft.

" so uh, what's the story here? Is it long? " Terra asked he nodded to the small ape and then cold spoke up " okay then so what are we dealing with? " " her magic is capable of bringing inanimate things to life ".

" ah then we're in for good one then " Terra exclaimed as he put his hands together in a praying matter and when that happened the ground around the monsters that Ravencroft created were all smashed together.

" aha! Got ya! Now you cold! " " got it! " the white lizard then puffed up his cheeks and after a little while a powerful howling blizzard hit the monsters turning them into ice and shattering them in the process.

" Hehehehahahahaha! No matter I'll just have to use something a bit more bigger " all of the sudden Ravencroft hovered over to an old looking cathedral and what she was so shocking the building itself began to change and the other nearby buildings turned into arms which gave it four.

Next it followed up by the concrete forming into large legs. As it began to stand the cathedral began to resemble more like a face with large teeth sticking out while the six large windows serving as its eyes.

Ravencroft then went inside of it and once she was this new monster roared makin the earth tremble and cold whistled " quite a sight huh, I mean does it always have to be big? ".

" eh, sometimes that's always overkill but that's just how it is " terra exclaimed " I say we just call it resident that way we knew what we're facing don't you agree? " cold asked Terra who shrugged his shoulder " why not ".

Edward was now getting prepared to make a move " both of you get ready " " right! " the two animals said at the same time and waited. Then one that they all decided to call resident gave off a roar before it slammed both of the arms on its right side onto the ground.

With his speed in check edward jumped up onto the seceond right arm at an alarming speed that impressed ravencroft ( he's defiantly a quick one ) as she thought to herself edward then got right in the middle of the arms.

" do it cold! " edward cried out with the white lizard already getting on it " **Ice Magic: Subzero Mist!** " he then blew out a white mist that blew right to the mid section and once it made contact both right arms became solid ice that edward quickly shattered making resident roar in pain.

When the objective was done edward leaped to its front but once the foul beast had them in its sights the eyes began to fire beams of energy making edward take envasive manuvers and quickly using the time to use another spell.

" **Terra Force Force Blast!** " edward then leapt forward with a gaunt brown energy orb coming from his left arm and slamming it right into residents face forcing it stumble back while growling in pain while edward landed on the nearest building's rooftop.

" looks like we doing a number on it " cold exclaimed checking out there handy work " oh yeah I'm sure a more blows like that and we'll have this thing in the bag " edward narrowed his eyes " no somethings not right, " before Terra cool ask why the trio gasped in shock and saw that resident was healing its face and the buildings that were the closest became its twin right arms.

" it's healing itself?! How are we supposed to beat something like this?! " cold asked in sheer shock " good question, even if we were to destroy the entire city who knows what it could do " edward stated before the small ape cried out " incoming! ".

Just barely edward dodged an incoming energy attack " how are deal with this? " terra wondered " I might have a suggestion but your both not going to enjoy this " edward said before dashing off to the ground.

Seeing what the young devil slayer had in mind the two magic manifestations nodded before cold began to rapidly spit out white slime while Terra began to focus on his energy on the next spell.

" what are they up to now? " Ravencroft asked while resident was attempting to step on trio but edward just surprisingly knocked it back with his own raw strength alone before he dashed to a building that was right infront of resident.

" okay, is it done cold? " " yes, there all in place " the white lizard replied " and I'm almost done " terra spoke up as he began to use the spell " so what are we waiting for? Let's make him move! " once cold did that he once again puffed up his cheeks and spewed out a howling blizzard right in its face making it angry.

Seeing that the plan was working first resident took two steps forward " with Terra now doing his thing " **Earth Magic Steam Eruption!** " upon instant large amounts of steam erupted out of the ground hitting resident.

" okay step ones done, I belive its your turn cold " " yep, **Ice Magic Freezing Rain! ".**

Suddenly rain began to pour all over resident and it began to get freezing and that was only half of it all of the white slime that cold spitted out began to turn into ice and spread before now the large monster was literally frozen solid.

Edward then jumped forward and punched resident making the whole entire monster shatter leaving Ravencroft exposed and much to her shock edward already had her book opened " trick or treat? " after saying that and not giving the Witch's Ghost not time to react she was sucked right back into the book from where she came from.

The seemingly long fight had now ended and edward was exsausted so he say up agaisnt a nearby water tower breathing heavily " that defiantly took a toll " the young devil slayer exclaimed while he destroyed the book containing Ravencroft inside so Towa wouldn't use her.

" you sure you'll be alright? " cold asked in concern followed by terra " I'm worried to cause you won't be able to use your body for about five minutes all becuase you took a hard gamble ".

" it's okay I'll okay and the five minutes will give me enough time to recover my energy " the small monkey and white lizard were unsure but they just decided to trust him.

" okay then " after that was said both animals disapeared and starting right now Edward could not move his body leaving him vulnerable but he knew that it had to be done.

( I hope that the others made it ) he thought to himself and all of the sudden he felt very dizzy and he was going to doze off but before he was out he looked at Towa who had a smug look on his face.

" You'll be a big help edward strider Towa exclaimed as he levitated ed off the building and headed to his castle.

To be continued

Hehehe Cliff hanger and Edward is just full of surprises ain't he? That's why he's the Magician


	7. Chapter 7

**okay guys this is gonna be one of last few chapters for this story that'll lead up to the ending so how about it? Who's ready to read something awsome? Becuase in this chapter it will mainly focus on the fights such as Natsu vs Harvester backed up with Lucy, Nene and Happy.**

 **Then it's on between Slade and Erza so I do hope that you will all enjoy this chapter and now what do ya say we get this show on the road already? And please eCnjoy these fights and I'm only gonna tell you all once so pay attention.**

 **Me I'm just gonna use as much as my imagination to make the fights good so just bare with it.**

 **( as usual I don't the fairy tail anime nor manga along with other refrences that you might regonzie )**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Fairy's Vs Monsters**

Right now Natsu, Nene and The October harvester were locking eyes while both Lucy and Happy we're watching the background ready to provide a little back up in case they needed to.

" you ready nene? " natsu asked " ha! I was made ready!... " the spirit exclaimed like a little child before he brought out what appeared to be a large grenade launcher and said this.

" ..and yes that " **was"** in my pants but that don't mean I'm happy to see you... " he exclaimed before he began to fire off at least three grenades right at the harvester who began to laugh

" hahaha! Do your worst! "

When that was said he then extended out his vine arm and in one fell swoop destroyed each one of them but didn't see natsu was running right towards him and delivered a direct hit with his fire dragon iron fist.

" oooh, I wonder if his mom will regonzie him after this? " he aksed mockingly as he drew his kattana's and attempted to slash away the spirit but he was knocked away and crashed right into a tree.

When he landed nene said this " did someone say chimichanga? Oh wait that's my skull and brain healing " nene commented before he got up and was hit again only this time by natsu.

" come on! Finish f***ing him the f*** up! " nene screamed at the fire dragon before pushing him away " shut up I am! " natsu retorted as he crashed right back at harvester creating a small explosion.

As natsu wa taking harvester head on lucy and happy we're getting cover they both got behind some cover and just noticed nene was right next to them reaching down his pants " ew! What are you doing?! " happy cried out with the spirit now looking at them.

" Blondie and Blue I need you both to look away, Look away! " he yelled at them making them both cover there eyes as nene ripped out his white drawers while crying out in pain " ow! Ahh! Ow! ". Afterwards he got out one of his kattana's and put the underwear on there using it as a white flag.

" wait! Wait! " all of the sudden the pumkin and tree monsters stopped while nene slowly got up " you all only work for that shit-spackled muppet fart! So I'mma gonna give you the chance for ya'll back away and in exchange for preferntial, bordering on gentle... possibly even lover-like treatment " The monsters just only roared which gave him his awnser.

" fine! Commando! " nene then threw a grenade and once it made contact a bunch of them them became pumpkin pie. He then jumped into the air and in one fell swoop he sliced two incoming tree monsters in half followed by plunging his blades into a single pumkin monsters and brought out his magic pistols firing away at a few that were jumping right towards him. He then heard one roaring behind him.

" Yankee! Yankee! " nene cried out and then spun around kicking the pumpkin in the process and mocked it by laughing before he got snared by a few vines " whoah! No thanks don't have a tentacle fetish! " nene commented before he elbowed the one holding him and got his swords before kicking one right in the lower area.

" yeesh, I hate that to be me " he commented again before facing an incoming horde of pumpkin monsters with one of them attempting to grab him but instead he grabbed it and made it come to his face and shoved a grenade down its throat

" I forgot to say this, but don't swallow so spread the word " he told the pumpkin before he football kicked it back to its friends exploding " touchdown! " the spirit exclaimed before he got hit on the junk.

" ah, you octopus! " he exclaimed in anger grabbing its tentacles and smashed it down onto the ground followed by him slapping a female ghost and him gasping putting his hands agaisnt his mouth.

" oh God! I'm sorry! But this is so confusing! Is it sexist to hit you or is it more sexist mot to hit you? I mean the line gets real blurry " he grunted before shooting her in the head and turned to ash " oh wait that's right your dead ".

" i am really glad that he's on our side "

lucy exclaimed in a literal terrifying manner along with happy " aye " the blue exceed managed to say as they both watched nene turn a Minotaur into a cobob followed by him putting his swords away.

" *sigh* now if I were a big boss man where would I be? " nene asked looking around and heard an explosion turning around to see natsu punching harvester away which gave the spirit his awnser " oh, there he is ".

" **Fire Dragon Sword Horn!** " natsu headbutted harvester in abdonemen area and followed it up with an attack that he rarely uses anymore " **Fire Drgon Flame Elbow! ".**

With a stream of fire created from his elbow he propelled himself forward and landed a decent hit on harvester before all of the sudden a lot of thorns bursted it of the ground and nearly cut him up but nene sliced away the attack with his kattana's.

" thanks a lot " " I'll take an extra large chimichanga when we do get back " nene said before they both returned there attentions to harvester.

" so any ideas pinky? " nene asked the fire dragon starcasitly before he got an evil grin on his face.

" yep but first things first I want you to distract him " " I can hear you! " " shut up! " natsu retorted but quickly got to what he wanted to do while nene being nene just charged at harvester like he was on fire but seriously he was on fire.

Natsu unleashed his breath attack against harvester but he just blocked it but he forgot about nene but before he could he react nene whistled and aimed his grenade launcher right under harvesters floating body firing off three rounds.

The result of firing off those grenades made harvester fly right over to natsu and that was when his plan set in motion

" **Flame Lotus: Fire Dragon's Fist!** " both of natsu'd fists ignited and he then began to punch harvester at incredible speeds before he knocked him right onto the ground.

" gotcha! " natsu exclaimed before he brought out harvesters boom right into its face and once that happened it was sucked back into where it came from meaning now this battle was over.

" yeah! That's how you do it! " he exclaimed before highfiving nene and heard a voice.

" hey! Hey! Guys! " they all turned and saw that it was bowser now covered in what appeared to be blood from clowns that he fought earlier in the cathedral.

" whoa! Dang cat you look like you just had your first night! " nene commented before the line breaks

* * *

Now the camera returns to the howling city square and there the fight between Erza and Slade was about to begin.

The black knight pointed his blade at the redhead who showed no sign of intimidation whatsoever.

" now, let's see if your swordsmanship is up to the challenge! " once he said that his horse then turned around and began to go straight heading through a long clearing and gaining speed. On que erza requiped into her flight armor and thanks to the armor increasing her movement she caught up with him.

" pursue me at your own perril weakling! Roar Deathcalibur! " on instant Slade raised his sword into the air and it began to glow a bright purple color with three large orbs forming and then began to home in on erza.

Seeing the incoming attack erza dashed to the nearest building and began to run on it side ways while evading two of the orbs and slashed away the one that was going towards her.

Giving off a battle cry erza dashed forward and then used the opertunity to leap right towards Slade who easily blocked the attack as if it was nothing and punched her away but the red head quickly got back her footing and she quickly began to try and attack but slade kept on blocking them.

( his relflexes are incredible, I need to try something else ) erza thought to herself while she prepared her next move and saw an oppertunity.

Erza quickly leaped over to a coupl buildings that were close by and as Slade got closer she made her move " **Sonic Claw!** " once Slade was close enough erza began to slash slade in every direction at very highspeeds while death calibur began to glow bright purple.

 **" pathetic, Dark Eradiction!** " all of the sudden Slade raised his sword into the air and created a large explosion made out of dark energy that made erza crash into a high building.

" so where's your great swordsmanship now?! " Slade asked erza as his horse suddenly began to run up the air until he was litteraly in sky " who says I was done?! " erza cried out as a glow occurred near her location and jetted right towards the black knight in her Black Wing armor.

Giving off a battle cry she clashed with her sword with slade's blade and the two began to clash with both of them running towards each other with the metal clanking back and forth, back and forth.

" you ought to do better then that woman " " we shall see! **Moon Flash!** " erza declared as she rushed past him and slashed in a cross shaped pattern. However despite that attack Slade appeared to be unfazed.

( what?! How can he take that hit like its nothing?! ) erza asked herself before slade once raised his sword into the air gathering purplish energy " **Backlash Fiend! ".**

The black knight then swung his sword creating a curved energy blast that erza managed to avoid but when it hit the buildings they were cut clean in half shocking erza ( his powers unbelievable! ).

As she was talking to herself erza was completely unaware that Slade was closing in on her and smashed her away with the blunt side of his sword but luckily she kept her footing and decided to go offensive.

" **Requip: Purgatory Armor!** " now that erza was in some armor for offense she rushed right over to Slade while tightly gripped her large mace with both hands. ( personally it looks more like a sword to me ).

" hehe, I most certainly like your weapon in this form " slade said mockingly to the red head while deflecting her weapon with ease " do you really expect this will defeat me? ".

" who said I was done? **Requip: Savage Ulfric! ".** once again erza was enveloped in a brigh light and jumped back away from slade and when the light died down it showed a brand new armor.

Multiple peices of black plating covered a small portion of arms and on her knee caps including black steel toed boots while the rest of her body was covered in black grayish fur including a head band that resembled a pair of wolf ears.

( i hope new armor will help but it will take a small toll on me, but that's something I have to take ) erza talked said to herself as her weapons were revealed. Unlike the previous weapons erza used before they were a pair of gauntlets that resembled five razor sharp claws.

" are you really going to use that? Dress up like a mear mutt? " the black knight asked her mockingly and before he knew it she was right behind him and whispered this to him

" you ought to be less cocky to who you face " after that was said she punched Slade away making him and his horse crash to the ground much to his amusement.

" yes, yes, this is exactly what I've been wanting " slade exclaimed as he got back up and back on shadow " now! Show me your power! " the black knight demanded as he rode back into the sky and went toward erza who leapt forward at fast speeds intercepting his attack.

Once that had happened the battle was truly escalating with each fighter echanging blow after blow like they were in a stalemate with the moon being seen in the background. Slade used one of his spells to attack but she easily deflected it and roared right over to him and slashed him across the chest followed by another move.

" it's over! **Howling Death Claw!** " once the spell was said her claws began to expand three times its size giving off a bright black energy while slade raised Death Calibur into the air and began to gather purple energy.

" **we shall see! Absolute Exectuion! "** they both then charged at one another and afterwards they crossed one another like samurai's would and before long slade had crash landed on the ground while erza followed in tow right near him.

" tell me, what's the secret of that armor? " " when it's night my power triples giving me more then enough power then most of my armor would but it's only a half portion of what it's capable of, but the price of me using the armor takes my ability to use it for one whole year " " I see, ".

" I also had already figured out your secret, you use your magic after you kept receiving damage but there had to be a limit to how much you could take am I corect? " slade chuckled in amusement as the read head stood up and opened up his book.

" erza scarlet, I do truly hope that we get to face one another in another life time " after that was said slade the black knight had spoken his last words as he was put back into the book with erza looking at it.

" I as well slade.. " she then put he book on the ground and set on fire before she turned her gaze to towa's castle.

" the others must be near their i better get moving " erza said to herself before all of the sudden a large explosion was heard. The red head quickly moved to investigate and when she arrived at the site it turned out to be the rest of the group who had just beated the rat people.

* * *

At the castle towa was grinning like a madman " soon, very soon it will happen " he said as the gates slowly began to open before towa looked back to edward was enveloped in a blueish aura before all of the sudden energy began to surge from his left arm increasing the process

" I must do sincerely thank you edward strider you've given me the inspiration to do the impossible to become a god, what's more is that your incredible power will help open the gates. What do you think of that? ".

Edward did not reply and towa knew what had to be done " sorry it had to come to this but it's time for you to die " he exclaimed raising his staff but all of the sudden Edwards eyes glowed bright blue.

Surprise by what was happening towa quickened his pace but was only to held in a choke hold " **Not yet...you leave my boy alone..** " a cold dark voice said clearly showing that what ever was happening it was not edward. But who ever it was threw towa at the doors and once he was up agaisnt them they absorbed him adding more power to gates while edward fainted with the voice from before telling him one last thing before it disapeared.

" **patience my son...your time will arrive later on...for now protect those who are close to you...just know I'll be watching every action you will be making ".**

After at least five minutes the rest of the group had finally found one another and began to make their way up the tower through the stairways " *pant, pant* has anyone seen Edward at all? " wendy asked followed by yoshi who was sitting on her shoulder

" I'm curious to know also cause he wasn't around the area where he fought Ravencroft "

" well I-* sniff,sniff* he's close very close " natsu spoke up increasing everyone's worry and fearing for the possible worse.

" guys look! There's the way up! " gray pointed up to where the doors were opening

" we're not gonna get up here like this! " carla spoke up and then gray got an idea " I know just what we need, **Ice Make Stairs!** " upon casting the spell the ice make wizard created a stair way made out of ice that led all the way up.

Once they were up there wendy gasped cause she saw Edward's unconscious form and ran over to him " Edward! Ed wake up! Wake up! " after that was said the young devil slayer began to stir awake but he quickly bolted right back onto his feet turning his attention to the doors.

" everyone take cover now! " all of the sudden the doors began to open with a bright light beginning to shine on through and before long they bursted open releasing what ever was on the other side.

 **To be continued**

 **Okay people so how'd did you all like this chapter? I do realize some of them aren't that exciting but I had every intention on doing so cause after this chapter and the next chapter after this one will be the last one.**

 **Also for those that really liked that Oc armor erza used agaisnt Slade here's a little fun fact ulfric is German and it means Wolf Power eh? Get it?**

 **Now for right now I'm gonna get started on it and one way or another I'm gonna finish this thing before the month ends count on it!**

 **So until next time**

 **G King!**

 **Out!**

 **Also Happy Halloween!**


	8. Chapter 8 Final with a surprise

**okay everyone this is it! The final chapter for the Halloween special of the Outcast Vs the Spook Master and right now you will all have a good read that much I can assure you.**

 **Now you see much of this chapter is a reference and idea that I got from a classic movie so I'm curious to know if you can all guess what it is.**

 **( as usual I don't own the Fairy Tail anime nor manga including refrences that I use from anything that looks good to me )**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Break on Through!**

The fairy tail group were curently shielding their eyes from the light but all of the sudden out of the bright like came what appeared to be some sort of y'all male wearing a dark black cloak with long black hair draping down his shoulders and all the way down his back with long bangs covering his glowing red eyes.

" is that him? " natsu asked " yes, it's Malcar " edward said awnsering the fire dragons question " there's no doubt about it he's giving off so much dark energy " wendy added a little frightened.

" that thing is supposed to be a demon? " " yeah he don't look like much " both Gajeel and gray commented

" it's whatever it wants to be its only natural that a deity is capable of doing so " edward quickly explained

" even so we can't let out gaurd down " erza said getting ready for an attack just in case " I agree with erza what ever it is has to get past us " natsu said pumping his fists before edward began to approach the son of the underworld.

" Malacar son of the underworld, you have buisness in our world " the deity chuckled

" oh? Is that so? That fool Towa provided me with much assistance and his hunger for power has made me a new " " what is that want? " " I wish to open the gates of the underworld and lay waste to this world ".

" the world that you now stand before you is under the protection of thousands of wizards and brave souls who will protect it, including all of us even from you " edward explained in a serious tone.

" oh I will begin but first you will all be the first to die " " we'll see about that! " natsu cried out as edward cleared out of the way as the dragon slayers prepared for their breath attacks.

" **Iron Dragon... "**

 **" Sky Dragon... "**

 **" Fire Dragon... "**

 **" Roar! "** their combined breath attacks then fired off right at Malacar who meriely laughed as he performed a backflip and landed right behind them and wave both of his hands creating a swarm of bats made out of pure darkness that hit the group sending them all flying.

" this guy really packs a punch " natsu comented as he got up along with everyone else " so let's hit him with everything we got! " but before they could do anything Malacar raised both of his arms into the air and just vanished into thin air.

" what the? " " where'd he go? " nene said finishing lucy's sentence as everyone else was just as confused " you think he gave up? " happy asked looking around " no that was to easy, " " yosh, carla is right somethings wrong " yoshi said backing up what the the female exceed said before gray spoke up.

" well where is he then?! Cause we're in a bad spot that last attack just absorbed a lot of our magic energy " all of the sudden the castle began to shake and multiple decorations began to fall with the wind beginning to intensify with the thunder and lighting begining to roar.

Then all of the sudden Malacar's voice echoed throughout the sky as if he was everywhere

" Sub-creatures. Malacar Son the Underworld, Malacar the Conduit, Volgrim Zildrohar the Travler has come. Choose and persish. ".

" what do you mean, "choose"? We don't understand! " wendy exclaimed " come out and show yourself! " natsu demanded " Choose. Choose the form of the Destructor ".

" what does he mean by that? " gray asked all confused before wendy remembered towa's journal " choose, choose! That's what it meant! He's saying that we must choose what will be used to destroy the world ".

" okay, then we all have to think carefully " erza exclaimed " so all of you empty your heads, we've only got one shot at this ".

" the choice has been made. The Traveler has come. " " what?! Nobody choose anything! " edward objected " did you choose anything? " " no. " " not me " natsu and happy awnsered followed by wendy and carla " no we didn't " what the child said I didn't choose ".

" did you? " edward asked both gajeel and gray " my minds blank " " yeah same here " " I did'nt choose! " " yosh! Me too! " yoshi said speaking up along with her brother figure.

After ten seconds everyone looked to bowser who was silent the whole time. Seeing everyone gaze bowser spoke " bowser couldn't help it. It popped in Bowser's head "

" what just popped in your head? " edward asked the gold " bowser couldn't help it "

" look! " carla cried out with a look of fear in her eyes pointing right over to the edge and flying over there with everyone following suit and soon saw what carla had seen.

" what is that thing?! " happy asked before yoshi awnsered " it's the monster from Bowser's favorite movie " " the Hell Beast " bowser finished " nice going bowser " edward retorted before it came into the hell beast came into full view.

The hell beast revealed itself to resemble that of a giant black wolf with long sharp teeth glowing red eyes and had a guitone shaped horn on its snout with multiple spikes sticking out of its back and currently it was making its way through he city giving off a loud feral growl.

" bowser you had to choose a giant monster seriously?! " lucy said practically yelling in his ear followed by edward lightly hitting his head

" well I don't know about you guys but this is bad, we don't have the energy to beat that thing! " Gajeel spoke up reminding everyone in the situation they were in while the hell beast stopped and looked right up to the fairy tail wizards growling away.

" it's gonna do something! " yoshi cried out and indeed she was right the hell beast jumped right at the castle in order to try and climb it but Edward quickly got an idea

" everyone who ever has enough energy help me push him back! " " yeah right behind ya! " " count me in! " both gray and natsu said follwed by nene.

" okay guys lets get in there and make a difference " nene exclaimed in his usual personality as he aimed his previous grenade launcher at the hell beast

" **Blue Thunder Devil's Big Bang Volt! "**

 **" Ice Make Saucer! "**

 **" Fire Dragon Brilliant Flame! "**

 **" time to make time chimi-freakin-changas! ".**

Just like that edward fired off a large blast of blue eltricity while gray created a spinibg disk like a buzz saw and launched it, natsu created a giant fireball and threw it at the hell beast while nene fired off a massive RPG firing off the rocket.

Once all of the attacks hit the hell beast it was sent flying right into an old tower with the old structure collapsing on the giant monster.

" did that get it? " natsu asked " no, it won't go down like this " edward awnsered and soon enough the hell beast began to dig itself out of the debry " we got to think of something! How are we gonna make it out of this!? " wendy asked herself out loud while the hell beast got out and let loose a savage roar.

" that thing looks like it's really pissed now! " Gajeel exclaimed as it now jumped onto the building shaking it and let loose a giant stream of black fire.

" we can't win this way! " bowser cried out as the hell beast slowly began to make its way up the castle " what are we gonna do then?! " happy asked with yoshi getting an idea.

" what about the gate?! If it brought it here then could it take it back? " edward thought about it for a minute and then it hit him.

" that's it! " " what's it? " erza asked " we need to close the doors, Towa used my magic energy to open it before it absorbed him. So what if we could overload it? "

" you mean to say that all we got to do is destroy that gate and that thing will be gone? " Gajeel asked trying to catch on " possibly, but in this case we might not have no choice but try cause it could close it " edward awnsered.

Natsu then let out a deep sigh " okay guys lets go with Ed's plan cause this will be our last shot to stop this " everyone exchanged a few glances before they all nodded in approval and approached the gate.

" if we all don't make it, I want to thank you all " edward said as he began to charge up the last of his magic energy for one last attack " don't be Edward the honor is ours " erza excalimed before she requiped into her Morning star armor and began to charge up an attack putting both of her swords together.

" yeah, see ya on the other side " " nice knowing ya kid " both natsu and gajeel exclaimed before they began to charge up their breath attacks full power along with wendy " at least we had some fun times together, didn't we Edward? ".

" I'm actually going to miss you guys if you all die " nene exclaimed before equipping two mini guns and two massive RPGs and turned back nodding to Lucy who did the same thing with gray brining out two ice bazzoka's " I'm glad to have met all of you guys ".

In the background the hell beast was continuing to getting closer and before long the three drago slayers were doing there thing

 **" Iron Dragon...**

 **" Sky Dragon...**

 **" Fire Dragon...**

 **" Roar! " " Ice Make Cannon! " " Photon Slicer! " " Buddy Blast! "** the just like that all of their attacks were making contact with the gate with the triple elemental breath attack grays explosive ice, Erza firing off an energy blast with nene firing all of his weapons like a mad man and just before the hell beast could deliver the finishing blow Edward added on the final ingredient.

" **Break on Through! Devil Slayer Secret Art. Mojlnir: Eltrifying War Sword! ". u** pon casting the spell he swiped both of his arms to the side creating a wave of eltricity that hit the gate head on and before anyone could react a large scale explosion was crated taking the hell beast back to where it came from.

When the explosion happened the bright pink purplish light had disapeared before it now showed the fairy tail group awaiting the finishing blow but to their surprise a large wall had absorbed the blast and in its way was edward who felt backwards from exsaution.

" Edward! " wendy cried or rushing to his side with everyone else in tow circling around him " *groaning* you all owe me big time " hearing that made everyone laugh with both natsu and gajeel helping him up.

" is it over? " yoshi aksed with edward nodding " I don't feel his energy so I would say yes, it's over, now please take me back home " both dragon slayers chuckled at his request and helped move around and before very long everything from Edwards books were gone giving them a quick path to the shore.

" well that was one crazy Halloween " gray comented " aye, I just hope we don't have to do it again " happy added " edward, I think once we get back I'll read your books cause Slade was indeed a good character ".

Edward was surprised to hear erza say that but he laughed a little " that's good to hear and maybe I can have him make another appearance " " oh that right! Edward you did promise me you'd help out with my writing remeber? " that I do " Ed replied before natsu got an idea.

" hehehe! Heh guys we should do this again next year but this time for a haunted house " " NO! " everyone replied before bowser yelled this out

" Bowser Love this town! ".

* * *

( now here's a little song that we all know and love escpaislly during Halloween )

Now the camera switches to the fairy tail guild with everyone looking to the stage and all of the sudden Edward emerged from a coffin making a creak bowser was rattling some chains and a bubbling sound was heard.

Pretty soon **nene** is shown playing on a drum set followed by gajeel in his Frankenstein costume playing away some sort piano

" I was working in my lab late one night. When my eyes beheld an eerie sight. For my monster from his slab began to rise and suddenly to my surprise "

{Wendy, Yoshi and Carla in the background} ( he did the mash! )

" he did the monster mash "

( the monster mash )

" it was a graveyard smash "

( he did the mash )

" it caught on in flash "

( he did the mash )

" he did the monster mash " ( the trio then vocalize in the background clapping along with everyone else as they were dancing away )

" From my laboratory to the castle east, to the master bedroom where the vampires feast. The ghouls all came from their humble abodes to a jolt from my electrobes ".

( they did the mash )

" they did the monster mash "

( the monster mash )

" it was a graveyard smash "

( they did the mash )

" it caught on in a flash "

( they did the mash )

" they did the monster mash " ( trio vocalizes again )

" The zombies were having fun. The party had just begun, the guests included Wolf Man, Dracula and his son " nene does a drum solo with the trio continuing to vocalize.

" The scene was rockin', all were digging the sounds Igor in chains, backed by his baying hounds. The coffin-bangers were to arrive their vocal group, "The Crypt-Kicker Five ".

( it's now the mash )

" they played the monster mash "

( the monster mash )

" it caught on in a flash "

( they played the mash )

" they played the monster mash " ( trio vocalize in background )

" Out of his coffin, Drac's voice did ring seems he was troubled by just one thing. He opened the lid shook his fist and said "Whatever happens to my Transylvania twist"

( it's now the mash )

" it's now the monster mash "

( the monster mash )

" And it's a graveyard smash "

( it's now the mash )

" it caught on in a flash "

( it's now the mash )

" it's now the monster mash " ( trio vocalize ).

" now everything's cool, Drac's part of the band and my monster mash is the hit of the land. For you, the living, the mash was meant too. When you get to my door tell them Boris sent you "

( then you can mash )

" then you can monster mash "

( the monster mash )

" and do my graveyard smash "

( then you can mash )

" you'll catch on in a flash "

( then you can mash )

" then you can monster mash "

 **The End**

 **Hahahahahahaha! You didn't expect that at all didn't you? I mean it's now Halloween and what better way to end a special to this holiday then by a great song.**

 **Now for those that didn't figure it out I got the insperation from Ghostbusters and the movie Goosebumps**

 **Anyways please tell me how I did and please if really love to hear what you got to say so until next time I'm going to contiue The Outcast and when the time comes I'll do a star vs the forces of evil story called**

 **Von Vs Life**

 **so all of you stay tuned and Happy Halloween!**


End file.
